onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jademing
First! You're talk page virginity is mine >:3 Roranoa Drake II (talk) 16:43, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Someone's mentally challenged. 22:13, April 18, 2014 (UTC) More like two *glares at Sock and Nova* 22:16, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Talk pages cannot be virgins because they are not living organisms. 02:05, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Jade I fear that Nova might be suffering from Panda withdrawal symptoms :O Roranoa Drake II (talk) 15:12, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I've been suffering from those since October 31st of last year. 21:08, June 28, 2014 (UTC) That's my Birthday fuck you! 21:31, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Y'all are talking on my talk and yet not on the chat.... 21:34, June 28, 2014 (UTC) And how true this will prove this season http://i1299.photobucket.com/albums/ag62/stalhein61/Tyrion_zpse9507ef5.jpg 00:34, April 20, 2014 (UTC) re:Broken File Links Done. 01:03, April 20, 2014 (UTC) re:Troll Yup, caught and banned the sockpuppeting troll. 22:03, May 8, 2014 (UTC) re:Remember this dumbass? I couldn't agree more. Thanks! 02:03, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Nice Cool, I was having a nice private conversation with Enrik about Independence. But thanks for banning me for no reason at all.. *bacon* Naruichi96 (talk) 21:09, May 14, 2014 (UTC) re:Twitter Sure, if you're sure nobody is using it here. 00:05, May 16, 2014 (UTC) re:Videos I don't know how, since it seems to be throughout all wiki (or most). I guess we need to speak with the main staff, which would bring out the other wiki into this. 23:08, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, if they have a poll, I'd vote no for it. 23:31, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Monkey D Dragon did have the Kings haki. When Luffy used it at Marine Ford Monkey D. Garp said that Luffy did inherited it bacon Hi. little kitty fig bomb. (talk) 15:09, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Apologize for loading that. But I just want to show that DEEP BLUE Chinese version said Moriah's birthday is Sep 6th, and I don't understand why there's the difference. 掘井者 (talk) 02:22, June 13, 2014 (UTC)掘井者 'Civilian' in the Affiliations/Occupations field of infobox Please, take part in this discussion: Forum:'Civilian' in the Affiliations / Occupations field of infobox. Ruxax (talk) 04:12, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Be prepared.. ..for a massive headache, because of my grammar! DX Welp. chat can you unban me I won't return anytime soon anyway. OnePieceNation (talk) 22:56, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Edit removed ? Why did you undo my edits to http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Yonko?action=history did you even read the edit before undoing it? 09:24, August 4, 2014 (UTC) get crazy with the cheese wiz my time is a piece of wax fallin on a termite whos choking on the splinters Coffee-chan (talk) 01:05, August 9, 2014 (UTC) COME BACK GET BACK HERE 17:28, August 26, 2014 (UTC) He's still on timeout. Don't listen to him. SeaTerror (talk) 18:02, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Re:Editing Guide Looks great to me! Only thing I'd say is it'd be great to link that sweet sweet FAQ. 02:55, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :Also, it's "Who is in charge of the wiki?" Not "Who are.." And the answer to that question is Administrators, not administers. Typos are hard, eh? 03:02, September 11, 2014 (UTC) "Citizens" vs "inhabitants of Flevance" Don't you think "citizens" sounds better in that line than "inhabitants of Flevance"? The second sentence has been used many times in the Chapter Notes, I think it sounds repetitive. Manuel de la Fuente (talk) 00:20, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Beef Wellington I don't recall seeing this guy referred to by name anywhere in the latest chapter. Could you possibly provide a link to a reliable source?--The Will of Deez (talk) 23:28, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Danke--The Will of Deez (talk) 23:51, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Edit removal Why did you remove my edits to anime only battles on Gol D. Roger? I gave a reference and most of the others don't. It does say in one of the trailers for Movie 12 that Zephyr fought both Roger and Whitebeard. I know I'm knew but I know edits need references to prove their validity.Polaris (talk) 18:38, October 15, 2014 (UTC) A favor Hey Jade, can you check out Forum:New Editing Policies? I just re-vamped it to have 1 section per new rule, and it would be awesome if you could post on at least one of them. We really need to get the ball rolling on that forum. Thanks. 04:30, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Birthday Happy birthday, Jade. I love you and I hope you have a wonderful day. Yours, Koromo Congrats. 21:04, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday Jade :D Roranoa Drake II (talk) 21:12, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey, we have the same birthday! Who would have thought. Have a great B-Day... Or something. Nobody700 (talk) 06:27, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Happy B-day Cruellja De Ming! Enjoy it :D Ain't no party like an OP wiki party, cuz an OP wiki party is usually dead WELCOME, JADEMING. Here is your welcoming party. Are you pleased now? (I hope you read this in a robotic monotone. If not, please re-read.) 02:40, December 9, 2014 (UTC) 'Secret' Santa http://i1299.photobucket.com/albums/ag62/stalhein61/ChristmasBeer_zpsf69bceca.gif Ho ho fucking ho. 22:31, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Episode box template I dont see the expression error line anymore, and I think this user fixed it. :The collapsible stuff is fixed too. Re: I need to see the error (I believe someone made a temp fix), but that type of error is cause by a syntax error in one parser function. You guys are using quite complicated templates for the episodes, so first I/we need to figure out which one is the problem, then find it. Re:Community Messages That's the idea, actually! This way people will be sent directly to the news, instead of the RA. Hopefully this will increase their visibility, especially since we have no idea how it will work with Venus. I even added section headings to the Community corner so it goes right to the news. 04:24, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that was the idea, since newbies have no idea what the Recent Activity is, let alone how to find the CMs. 04:35, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Copyright reasons I already said this on JSD's talk page. In countries where the Funi and Crunchyroll streaming are unavailable, it states that it is not available in other countries due to copyright restriction, or reasons, or whatever. As long as I remember, it is somewhat copyright-related. PS: I forgot this wiki is meant for the North American audience. I'm not from North America. 8:50, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Special Messages from Calu I tried to find a replacement for that image before, but every raw that I keep finding has the white line in the middle. I can confirm that the one previously used is the volume raw. I would try to merge it with a scanlation, but then it would awkward as they replaced much of it, like their names which are above their heads. Overall, difficult to do. I always hated those type of raws. :/ 23:34, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Hehe I made a special heading for myself. ARE WE STARTING THE WIKI TEAMS AGAIN?! Yeah sure, I'll still be the leader. (Note how I didn't even know about that. Yes, I been that busy... stupid new semester ;_;) I WILL NEVER... until I reach 100 headings. Just 7 more to go :P 03:42, February 17, 2015 (UTC) What if I don't archive it like I said I would? >:) Thanks, yeah this is what I get for taking hard classes. Gah I'm too lazy for school ;_; 23:44, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Then I'll be able to ban you >:) Wait what, I thought winter break is in like the end of December... O.o 02:36, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Ha! That'll never happen because I'm Calu >:D The fuck... No... It's NORMAL to have it in December, much more school have breaks during then, especially due to Christmas and New Years. Colleges and universities do that as well, because it's right after the end of the semester. Your school is just weirddddddddddd. 02:53, February 19, 2015 (UTC) That's so weirdddddddddddddddddddddddd. Can I have that too? D: I swear, I seem to go to school more than you do, and my school started before you and ends in June too. No I don't mind if it is merged and being a co-leader as it's practically two groups, having more members to be looked after. Hahaha that's fine, it sounded weird before, but I thought it was funny as DP named it. It goes with the pirate theme more. I thought it would be renamed just image crew after the merge or something. 04:44, February 20, 2015 (UTC) "nothing to look at, calu, now go archive your talk page >:P" No. :P The only real break I have is winter break, which this year was like 12 days, excluding the weekend would be 8 days (Dec 24, 2014-Jan 4, 2015). They remove days from our spring break if we have a lot of snow days we have to make up. Lazy Jade, probably because AOD is kinda back. :P They were funny names though! XD 15:01, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :凸(｀0´)凸 16:10, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Grandma Marines Yes, but if it leads to having to do things I'll consider standing down from a team I didn't remember I was in. 11:08, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Wiki Teams Hey Jade. I don't think I'd like to be leader since I'm trying to scale back my time spent on the wiki. I'd still like to be part of the team though. Hopefully we can make this a stub-free wiki! 21:17, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Is there a place (ie: Forum) where we can discuss more about the new teams ideas yet? Cuz we should do something like that for this, so that each team gets the same idea. As far as my role on the images team: I'm not totally sure its necessary now. It depends on various things. My goal before was to oversee both teams and help get goals that apply to both types of images. That didn't really happen before because each team just focused on their own goals and never did the general things I wanted (jpg deletion, replacement of the worst images, image file cleanups, etc). I also was supposed to oversee image disputes between the two teams. But now as an admin overseeing disputes is just part of that job already. So I don't know, really. We'd need to talk a lot about the structure of the image teams before I can give an answer. 02:32, February 18, 2015 (UTC) RE:Designs team Hi jade, I don't wanna be the leader anymore and if no-one want's to I think I'll just disband the team. I'll still do the stuff that the team was originally created for. Re: Summaries Hrm. Yeah, I think I know what you mean there, and yeah, I can most certainly do that. I had a feeling I might have to adapt my writing style a bit for this wiki, so I'm completely open to changing it if the need arises. Thanks for putting it in a way that does not involve "you write too long" or some variation thereof. Also, may I just say that I'm incredibly amused at how many people are arguing over my summaries? I never though I'd be so special on this wiki, haha. Anyway, thanks again. See you for the inevitable Episode 683 summary debate over how many times I mention "gravity" in a sentence.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:41, February 19, 2015 (UTC) File:Camera Den Den Mushi If you're gonna help newbies with sourcing images, let me just remind you of a few things that need to go along with that: Image Guidelines If you're gonna help newbies with sourcing images, let me just remind you of a few things that need to go along with that: Hey there! Sorry, we don't mean to scare you, but you are not allowed to upload any of the following: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .png is the preferred format. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images that have not been categorized or images without proper categories. *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be used in file names. *Scanlation images with English text. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages and blogs are not considered articles) For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile or blogs please use those that are already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions about these rules, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 05:17, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Re : twitter Okay we wont add it but just so ypu know its still there . and it would be nice if someone who is managing tumblr connected tumnlr account and facebook page. 05:37, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Issho Oh, okay, that's fine. Thanks for the contacting.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:06, February 24, 2015 (UTC)